Immortal
by doughnut
Summary: Chapter 4 finally up!
1. Harry finds out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, blah blah, let's get on with it already....  
  
'Hi,' said Ron, running to catch up with Harry.  
  
'Bloody hell Ron, where have you been?! I've been trying to find you for the past half an hour!' replied Harry. Ron's face went redder then his hair.  
  
'Nowhere...let's go, or we'll get into even more trouble with McGonigle...'Ron said hastily, as he attempted to change the subject. As they walked together to transfiguration, Harry tried to get out of Ron where he had been – but Ron wouldn't give in so easily.  
  
'Look, you'll find out soon enough, okay?' Ron said to Harry, irritated. Please don't be late Hermione, or he'll question me even more.  
  
Hermione was late to transfiguration, and like Ron had guessed, Harry questioned him even more about where she was, when he had last seen her etc. By lunchtime, they still hadn't seen Hermione anywhere, and Ron was beginning to get really worried. However, when they walked into the hall, the mystery was solved. Parvati Patil ran up to Ron and Harry, and told them that Hermione had collapsed and was now in the hospital wing.  
  
'What?' Yelled Ron, and without any further warning, he ran as fast as could towards the hospital wing, Harry closely at his tail. By the time they got to the hospital wing, they were both out of breath.  
  
'Where's Hermione?' Ron and Harry yelled in unison at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
'Sssshhhh! Keep your voices down, you'll wake up all of them!' Whispered Madam Pomfrey to Ron and Harry. She tilted her head slightly to her left, indicating where Hermione was, and as they walked up to her, she sat up and smiled at both of the boys.  
  
'Hermione! You had us so scared! What happened? Parvati-' started Ron, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
'Hi Ron. Hi Harry!' she added, waving at Harry.  
  
'I'm fine, don't worry about me. Harry, would you mind leaving Ron and me alone for a few minutes? I need to talk to him privately.'  
  
'Sure.' Said Harry, and as he started to walk towards the exit, he noticed that Ron's face had gone as red as his face again. He waited. 2 minutes, then 5 minutes, then 10 minutes, then when it had been nearly 20 minutes and he was going to leave, Ron came out, looking as if he had been smacked across the face. He moved his hand to indicate that he could come in now.  
  
'Harry, I know this will come as a shock to you, but Ron, and me well, we're about to have a kid. That's why I collapsed.' Hermione said to Harry. 


	2. The yettobeborn child is special

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of J.K.Rowling. Happy? Now, te much (un) awaited 2nd chapter (like anyone will actually read and like it [actually they might do, I'm just assuming...] I'll shut up now)  
  
"What?" Said Harry in disbelief. "You're both FIFTEEN, for god's sake, and you're both still at school! How are you going to manage that?" He said to both of them. Ron and Hermione stared at him. Then Harry noticed a pearly tear slide silently down Hermione's face. He went and gave her a hug.  
  
"How many months?" Asked Harry, his tone of voice much quieter and calm then it had been a few minutes ago.  
  
"2 months," whispered Hermione.  
  
"And when exactly were you to planning to tell me that you were seeing each other in the first place?" Harry said, but this time he spoke to Ron.  
  
"Umm...I...uhh...we j-just didn't think th-that you'd take it s-seriously," Ron stammered, carefully looking anywhere apart from Harry.  
  
"Why did he have to find out like this?" Ron thought to himself. "Now he's gonna think that we don't trust him!"  
  
Harry laughed at Ron's reply. "You IDIOT! How on earth can you possibly think that I'm not backing you up all the way here? Of 'course I would have taken you seriously Ron, you two are my best friends. Don't you two worry about anything, I'm with you all the way."  
  
"Yes, but how will I manage to get all my school work done when I'm having a baby? I mean, come on, I'm fifteen, nearly sixteen, I have another two years of school to complete, I'm going to have to take care of a baby, and Ron can explain to his parents and mine what's happened, because I certainly will not!" Said Hermione, giving Ron a look that quiet plainly said: 'You better tell them what's happened or you're in big trouble.' Ron gulped, and Harry fought hard to keep his face straight.  
  
"We're going to have to tell a teacher, you know," Hermione piped up one lunchtime, "They're obviously going to find out sooner or later." She finished.  
  
"How about Dumbledore?" Harry suggested, cramming as much chicken into his mouth as possible.  
  
"Harry do you have to eat like that?" Hermione said, referring to the fact that Harry was eating as if he had never eaten properly in his life before. She waited a few seconds for Harry to reply.  
  
"Hey, I missed breakfast his morning." Harry shrugged. Hermione shook her head, and then muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'boys'.  
  
"Oh god, what if something's happened?" Hermione thought, as she felt the last of all liquid leaving her throat, which was now as dry as a desert.  
  
"Miss. Granger! Ah, now I must tell you, you really should sit down." Said Professor Dumbledore. Hermione sat down on one of the chairs opposite Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Your child, when it is to be born, that is, will have extraordinarily astonishing powers, but as it's mother, you are one of the few people who will be able to control it, so that's why I'm telling you in advance, Hermione, so that you know, know what's coming, simply because you must be prepared." There was a pause, in which Hermione stared at the ground, her mouth dry, and temporarily unable to make any sort of sound.  
  
"Umm, professor? When you say 'extraordinarily astonishing powers', exactly what do you mean by that?" Hermione said uncertainly. Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath, and looked Hermione straight in the eye, which made her look away from him again.  
  
"Well, those, Hermione, will only become known when the child is born. But one thing, which I feel I should tell you-this child will be immortal, and do some of the greatest things ever recorded in history, even at a very young age." Said Professor Dumbledore. "Like you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter already seem to have done." He added with a warm smile.  
  
"S-Sir, h-how do you know all o-of this? I m-mean, this child, my child, how can it have all of these powers, and it isn't even born yet. I mean-" Hermione started, but Professor Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"Hermione, you will know all when the time is right, but not now, you and your child will find out together, when the time is right," he repeated. "And Hermione? Just for the record, it's a girl, just like you wanted, and am I right in saying that Ron wanted a girl too?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"You may leave now, and have a good day. Oh, Hermione, could you please inform Mr.Weasley and Mr. Potter of the news I have just told you, I'm quite sure you'd like them to find out about it from you." Professor Dumbledore said to Hermione. 


	3. The parents find out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in here, only the one that will be born in a future chapter (it doesn't look like you people are in the mood for giving me 15 reviews, so I'll have to live with 8...) well, here it is, and I hope it's easier to read (that goes for you meeny!)  
  
Oh, this chapter is for (one of) my best friend, sparkle, (that's not her real name by the way [Oooooh habadabadee – people I am not normal!]) and meenyrocks, the psycho weirdo who is also my cousin. I hate you. You are evil. I'm joking. Well read it! (And meeny! You got another chapter dedicated to you! [partly]. Go you! And you go too, sparkle! Shine like the moon! Go you!)  
  
¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨ ..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨. .¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨  
  
"Oh God, I'm really beginning to feel sick now," complained Hermione to Ron and Harry. Both were tired because she had spent all night talking to them, and had finished her entire box of Honeydukes' chocolate, and was now half way through finishing Ron's, because he had decided that he would rather she have it, than put up with her and her hormones.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have finished that entire box of chocolates, should you?" Ron groaned, sounding completely dead.  
  
"Oh God, I am so not ready for this!" Ron thought. "Even worse, I have to tell both our parents!"  
  
"Hermione, both of our parents have been called in, I have to tell them." Ron gulped. "Are you sure you don't want to tell your-"  
  
"No." Replied Hermione, but there was a trace of shakiness in her normally firm and calm voice.  
  
They both sat there for a while, Ron's mind buzzing with what his mother and father were going to say.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Ron! You're way too young! How on earth are you going to look after this child?" That would probably Mrs.Weasley's reaction. His father would sit there stunned. And he didn't even want to think what Hermione's parents were going to say...how on earth was he going to tell his girlfriend's parents that he'd gone and gotten their only child pregnant? He didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"Uh...Hermione, I think we should go to Dumbledore's office now."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Ron got of his chair and walked out of the portrait hole, and as Hermione followed, he smiled at her, and suddenly every trace of fear in her disappeared, and she didn't care what anybody thought about the situation.  
  
Professor McGonigle was waiting at the entrance of the head teacher's office. She gave them a kind of reassuring smile as they approached her, and when they reached her, she said "Fizzing whizzbees," and the entrance to Dumbledore's office revealed itself.  
  
Professor McGonigle stepped onto the third step, and Ron and Hermione, clasping each other's hands, both stood together on he second.  
  
The further they went up, the number Ron's mouth and brain became.  
  
They finally reached the entrance, and Professor McGonigle opened the door. Mr and Mrs.Weasley and Mr and Mrs.Granger were all sitting at Dumbledore's desk, and as they all sat there staring for an explanation, Ron's grip, now on Hermione's waist, tightened.  
  
"Hello Professor," said Ron.  
  
"Good morning Ron. Good morning, Hermione." Said Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Good morning," replied Hermione in a squeaky voice. She felt herself go bright red.  
  
"Hi mum, hi dad." Said Ron, carefully looking anywhere but at his parents and Hermione's parents.  
  
"Hello Ron. Hello Hermione." Said Mrs. Weasley, looking Hermione up and down, who noticing, moved slightly so that Ron screened her from view completely, and Ron's hand moved from her waist back to her hand.  
  
Hermione greeted her parents, but her greeting sounded more like a mouse squeaking because she couldn't bring herself to speak properly.  
  
"Um, mum, dad, Mr and Mrs. Granger, me and Hermione have something really very important to tell you." Ron gulped. Hard. He looked at the four confused stares he was getting, and felt the remaining feeling leaving his legs. He found that his brain couldn't function, and the words just couldn't come out of his mouth. He started thinking, completely unaware of his surroundings. Thoughts about what everybody would think were swimming through his head. Then, half way through thinking what his parents would say, he suddenly realised that they were about to find out, and snapped back to reality.  
  
"Well, mum, dad, Mr and Mrs. Granger," he addressed them. "What me and Hermione are trying to tell you is that, is that, well basically," Ron took a deep breath, and then said very quickly, "Erminesprenanwthmychld."  
  
The four faces stared at him just as blankly.  
  
"Her-Hermione is pregnant with my child." He said.  
  
Well? Any good? Best be...joke, oh please read and review!! Until I put the next chapter on, imagine what their reactions will be...visualise...anyway, enough of that. I hope it's better that the crap I normally come up with! And Sapphire I've found out what the website is...tell me when you put it on, it should be a good story...let's hope. Anyway later people, I have to go now!! Buhbye! N take care every1!! 


	4. The New Arrival

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from this story, they're all property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros._

_FIRST OF ALL, I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE! I WROTE THIS CHAPTER LOOOOOOOOOOONG AGO BUT FOR SOME REASON FAN FICTION WOULD NOT LET ME UPDATE!! SO SORRY, SO SO SORRY!! And thanks for the person who told me the correct spelling for McGonagall, I got all confused because I have a teacher at school whose name is spelt McGonigle so... you know. Anyway here's the fourth chapter and I'm sorry I take so long to update the thing is all my teachers have decided to dump all my coursework on me in the last 6 weeks of school so I don't have much time you see... yeah anyway I'll probably put up chapter 5 by this weekend because my coursework has finally finished along with school... YAY!! And this chapter is dedicated to _

_**Arwen-Georgie-Skye **and **What it feels like for a girl **and **Akadia**, because you two have written two out of three best stories on the entire website... that includes all the F.R.I.E.N.D.S stories too!! **Akadia** because you were the first ever person to review my story! And here's the fourth chapter..._

Chapter four - The New Arrival

Silence.

"What?" Gasped Mrs. Weasley as the entire shock of what Ron had just said settled into her.

"How could you... how dare you... how many months?"She finished after a very hesitant sentence.

Hermione looked at the floor while Ron shuffled his feet. He could feel his mother staring at him and felt as if she was staring a hole right through him.

Hermione finally answered.

"2 months," she said.

"But we only found out a month ago."She glanced at her parents, who very much to her surprise seemed calm about it.

"I see. Well what's done has been done. I'm sure we all agree that, surprising as it is, we are all happy for Ron and Hermione?" Said Mr. Weasley cheerfully.

Hermione's parents smiled and nodded, and Mrs. Weasley got up to go and hug Hermione. Then they were both congratulated. Rather too soon it seemed, they had to leave.

"I'll send you an owl mum," said Ron.

"Keep you informed and stuff." He finished.

"Oh, and so will I dad." Said Hermione...she had always been a bit of a daddy's girl.

Both sets of parents had to use floo powder to get back to their houses, because Mr. and Mrs. Granger were muggles, and you cannot apparate or disapparate in the school grounds anyway. Ron and Hermione said goodbye as one by one their parents walked into the fire. Then, saying goodbye to their Head teacher and Deputy head, they walked, hand in hand, back to Gryffindor tower. As they approached the fat lady, Ron smiled as he thought about how lucky they both were that they had very understanding and forgiving parents, but then scowled as he realised that they still had the entire school to tell. Ron gave the fat lady the password ("Scoleth Granyd"), and walked into the common room. Harry was sitting there along with Dean and Seamus.

"How'd it go?" Asked Harry anxiously. Ron stared at him. Then smiled.

"They were fine about it! Didn't even shout! Though mum was a bit shaky at first and I don't think she'll ever quiet forgive me for making her a grandmother at 41."

CRASH. Dean had just dropped his bottle of ink and the ink was now worming it's way towards the common room fire.

"Reparo," said Hermione, and the bottle fixed itself and put itself back into Dean's hand. "Evapate!"She finished and the ink evaporated into the air. Ron stared at Dean and Seamus. Of course, they didn't know!

Seamus and Dean's faces both transformed into smirks.

"So, young Ron, going around being naughty now are we?"Teased Dean.

"Hey, how come you never said anything?" Said Seamus.

"I only found out a week ago," said Harry.

All three stared at the couple. Hermione stood there awkwardly, desperate for an excuse to leave. Lucky for her, such an excuse came, but the excuse was too absorbed in the situation to be of any use to anyone at that precise moment.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Came Ginny's voice booming down the stairs.

Ron cringed. Although he was older, he was still scared of Ginny, maybe because he had a soft spot her, she being his only sister and all...

"I...I cannot believe... what the... why the hell have I come to know NOW?" She questioned him.

"Okay, okay stop ganging up on me!" Said Ron, the tension finally getting to him.

"Hermione's 2 months pregnant with my kid, so what? It happened so it happened we can't do anything about it now can we?" He said staring at all the people around him and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She blushed and in turn grabbed Ginny's wrist and dragged her up to the girl's dormitories. The boys whooped and cheered and slapped Ron on the back as he smirked and looked at the stairs.

7 MONTHS LATER

"Oh, for God's sake I can't turn this thing into a bloody badger!" Said Ron frustrated.

"Oh Ron! You're saying it wrong! It's-" Hermione stopped dead and clutched her stomach, which was now huge.

"What is it?" Asked Ron worriedly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Said Harry.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. It'll pass. Now what was I saying? Oh, yes, you're saying it wrong Ron, it's Derace-"

She stopped again, but this time she did not let go of her stomach. She had gone into labour.

"Oh damn. Oh damn damn damn!" Said Ron. Since Professor McGonagall had left the class for a few minutes to help Neville to the hospital wing because he had given himself whiskers, Ron, seeing no other way, put one arm under Hermione's knees, his other arm under her back and hoisted her up. Harry ran to the door to open it, and Ron, ignoring the awes and oohs and Malfoy's taunting as he left the room, got up and half ran out of the door, Harry helping him with part of Hermione's weight because she weighed more than she actually was because of her pregnancy. They carried her in and out of tapestries, up and down stairs, and finally reaching the hospital wing, barged through the door, lay Hermione down on a bed, and both Ron and Harry started screaming at the top of their lungs for Madam Pomfrey.

_Yes short chapter I know, AND crap, but I really cannot be asked to do it properly until the God damn story's plot properly starts. : But I wanted to leave it here because I would prefer not to go into details... oh and hi to **meenyrocks** and **sparkle**, and all the people mentioned above. Oh, AND **Written In Blood **(soz man I can't be asked to type out everyone's full pen names... :D)._

_Please R&R! Thank you so much!_

_**Doughnut xXx**_


	5. Welcome, Amelia Ginerva Weasley

_Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to say this at the beginning of each chapter? Is it a rule or something? Anyway Yes I don't own anything in this story. But I'd be bloody rich if i did._

_So hi people, how were your holidays? I've started year 10 and it sucks poopy ass. It's annoying, but I'm just glad I was allowed to drop history and take statistics. Yay. Go me._

_Anyhu._

_So yeah, this is the fifth chapter and I hope you guys like it, it's just after Hermione and Ron's child is born... Happy Reading Dudes!! And WISH ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY IT WAS IN AUGUST! So anyway peace out! _

_(Oh and yeah, I can't think of who else to dedicate this to, so this chapter is for **Ruby** Pagaal hyper depressed thing, **Rupinder **psycho goth woman, **Simran **cute dopey woman, and **Deeqa **too quiet and clumsy!! You all rock!! _

_  
_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes. Everything was a blur. She tried to sit up but found that this hurt her head too much. Instead she tried to make sense of who was calling her. She focused her eyes. It was Ron.

"Hey, honey," he said, looking at her with a smile, then he bent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She smiled vaguely, trying to remember what had happened and why she was in the hospital wing.

Then it hit her. Her baby!

"Oh my God! Where's my baby, where is she?" Said Hermione in a panicked tone. She looked around shaking her head violently ina ll directions.

"Shhh, shhh," Ron said as he tried to soothe Hermione. Then, for the first time he laid their baby girl in Hermione's arms, and Hermione's face relaxed as her child clasped one tiny hand around Hermione's fore finger. Hermione hugged her tight.

Then, without any warning to poor Ron, Hermione started to cry.

Fortunately Harry walked in while this was happening. Ron gave Harry a grateful look, and Harry went over to look at thechild, and was surprised to see that all she had taken of her mother was her eyes. Otherwise she looked completely like Ron. Even with her eyes closed and her face currently expressionless, you could tell that she would have the same goofy laugh, the same dopey smile, and the same intelligence her mother currently held.  
Harry took a deep breath.  
"You guys, congratulations. She's so beautiful. Hey Hermione? D'you reckon I could...just for a second?" Harry whispered. Hermione gave a small laugh between the tears.  
"Of'c-course! I m-mean she's p-probably as i-important to y-you as sh-she is t-to me and R-ron!"  
Harry smiled as Hermione laid the baby into Harry's arms. He couldn't help but smile.

About five minutes later, thet heard very loud footsteps outside, and the next thing they knew Ginny came stormign into the room.  
"What the hell?! HARRY!" she yelled, giving Harry the worst dirty look she could manage.  
Harry suddenly cowered.  
"Yes?" he replied, in nothing louder than a squeak.

"YOU WERE _SUPPOSED _TO GET ME THE SECOND YOU CAME UP HERE! YOU KNOW HOW I FOUND OUT?? FROM _COLIN CREEVEY!_ DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO FIND OUT FROM AN OVER-HYPER-PHOTOGRAPHY-OBSESSED-SHORT-MIDGET THAT YOU'RE AN AUNT?!" She yelled at Harry. Ron snigered, but when Hermione shot him a look he shut up.  
"I'm sorry?" Harry said in reply. Ginny through her hands up in frustration and walked over to admire her niece.

She laughed, and said to Ron  
"There are five guys older than you in our family, and none of them has even done it yet let alone got their girlfriend pregnant and already _have _a child!" Hermione also laughed at this, and while Ginny was coo-ing over her niece, Harry asked if they'd thougth of a name for her. Both Ron and Hermioen looked at him, then at each other. Ron nervously pawed the ground with his shoe, and said  
"Well, I have thougth of a name, but i don't knwo if Hermione will like it."  
"Well, let's have it then. What's the name?" Hermione said expectantly. Ron, carefully refusing to make eye contact with Hermione, muttered a name. Only when Harry prompted him 5 times did he finally say it out loud.  
"AMELIA!" he yelled, with his ears quickly turning bright red. Hermione smiled.  
"That's the perfect name Ron." Hermione said, her eyes full of tears.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Harry, Ginny? Me and Ron were discussing this and decided that we want Amelia's godparents to be you two! But only if you want to!" Hermione said, now holding Amelia in one arm, and holding Ron's hand in the other.  
Harry and Ginny gave each other one look and both said in unison, "YES!"

"I think she should have a middle name..." Harry said thoughtfully.  
"Why?! She already _has _a name. Why a middle one?" Ginny argued.  
"Because it'll make her name sound better-"  
"So? It'll make it more confusing-"  
"It sounds better-"  
"Confusing-"  
"It sound's better-"  
"Confusing-"  
Ron cut them both off by saying,  
"As Amelia's father, I agree-she should have a middle name, and right now I don't even care that both of you two are giving me looks!" Ron said, indicating towards Hermione and Ginny. Harry gave him a grateful look.

"And I think, that Hermione should choose the middle name, since I chose Amelia. Ron, Harry and Ginny all looked at Hermione, holding their breaths.  
A long silence followed, while Hermione looked at each of them.  
"Well then. Welcome to this world Amelia Ginerva Weasley."

_A/N - I'M SO SORRY, it took me forever to update, I just couldn't be bothered. Oh,a dn crap chapter I know, but I had to show her being named somehow, and I had to show her godparents! So yeah forgive me if you can please. Oh by the way, within the next two chapters you guys find out why she's so special. Yes anyway, have a good Christmas holidays! I definitely will! HAPPY XMAS!! _

doughnut xXx


End file.
